


What Lips my Lips have Kissed

by breemeup



Series: Korrasami week 2015 [2]
Category: LoK, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breemeup/pseuds/breemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of soft, quiet mornings and ruminations on a pair of perfect lips. </p><p>Response to Korrasami Week Day 4: Lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lips my Lips have Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something more lyrical and poetic than I usually do. The title is from a poem a by Edna St.Vincent Millay, a bisexual poet.
> 
> Enjoy!

The soft morning sunlight falls on Asami's sleeping form. Korra watches her, mesmerized by Asami's every breath, by the fact that she's even in bed with her to begin with. 

Korra lets her eyes wander, 

       to Asami's night black hair splayed across her pillow as if she were floating on the sea,

       to her eyebrows, careless and unfurrowed in sleep.

       Then to Asami's eyelashes, which leave delicate, barely there shadows on her cheeks,

       to her lips, bare of makeup and perfect in every way. 

And Korra loves it all. 

She sighs happily, causing Asami to stir and wake up.  

"Watcha looking at?" Asami turns to face Korra and looks up at her bleary eyed. 

Korra says the first thing that comes to mind, "Your lips," she blushes. 

"My lips?" Asami touches them in surprise, as if previously unaware of their existence. 

"Mmhmm," Korra wiggles closer to Asami, "I love them so much," she whispers.  

Asami looks up at her, wide eyed and blushing furiously. 

       "I love them when you put on that dark red lipstick, the one that leaves kiss marks all over me".

Korra kisses Asami's forehead. 

       "I love your lips when you're all surprised and they make a perfect 'o' shape".

She brushes Asami's hair out of her face gently. 

       "I love them when you bite your bottom lip, deep in thought".

Korra moves around so that she's spooning Asami. 

       "I love them when you smile, and I love that your eyes smile with them".

As if on cue, Asami turns her head and smiles up at Korra. 

       "I love then when you're mad, the way you press them together right before you're about to go off at someone".

Asami laughs at this. 

       "Oh, and I love your lips when you laugh, the way they open up like a flower".

Asami turns around and presses her forehead to Korra's, looking her affectionately in the eye. 

       "And most of all,"

Korra kisses Asami deeply. 

       "I love your lips when they're on mine".


End file.
